


My Heart Is Talking To Your Heart

by ForelsketParadise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving On, Mutual Pining, Next Generation Captains (Haikyuu!!), Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is a passionate dancer who aims to battle it out on the global stage with his dance crew. He has had his heart broken by the man who he thought is the love of his life.Bokuto Koutarou is an ambitious pastry chef who runs a break and dreams of being the best baker in the world. He has a lot of love to give to his loved ones.What happens when Akaashi moves into a flat and becomes neighbours with Bokuto. Will Akaashi be able to move on with his life? Can Bokuto make him fall in love with him?Updates every Thursdays
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @mahnwelluh for agreeing to beta the fic. 
> 
> Also a shoutout to @ari for giving look over as well.

Akaashi arrives at the location where his new home is supposed to be. The real estate agent is waiting for him at the entrance. 

“Ah, Akaashi-san, I hope you didn’t have any trouble finding this building, “ he greets Akaashi. 

“Hello, Narita-san. No, it wasn’t difficult to find it,” Akaashi replies. He loves the location. It's a block away from the station and the shopping district with all the necessary stores is a 5-minute walk away. Most importantly, his new dance studio is down the street, which cuts his travel time down to nothing. It's a vast improvement from his previous experience. 

He previously lived in Tokyo. The move to Osaka is a deliberate attempt on his part to move on from his monotone life. He needs a change of pace if he wants to achieve his dreams, and that can only happen if he gets out of his comfort zone. 

He is hoping that the change in scenery will also bring a change in his luck. He has been trying to gather a dance crew to participate at the world stages for years now. He hopes that Osaka will have dancers who are equally as passionate as him about competing against the best in the world. 

He is supposed to start auditioning for crew members on Monday which gives him the weekend to settle into his new home. 

“The apartment is a three-bedroom, each with an attached bathroom. There is an open kitchen as well as a living room, and they are fully furnished. There is also a laundry room and a small storage area. The walls are soundproof, so you can practice late into the night, and the neighbours won’t get disturbed,” Narita tells him as they make their way further into the building.

Akaashi is happy to hear about it. He has said yes to the very first flat the agent had suggested to him. At that time, it did not matter to him what the flat had to offer to him; he just wanted to make the move. Now he is just grateful. It's everything that he could ask for and makes his move easier. 

They arrive on the fifth floor and stop outside flat number 512. 

“Are you ready to see your new home?” Narita asks him.

“Absolutely,” he replies. 

Narita opens the door for him and Akaashi is taken aback by the sight. The flat is nothing like his previous traditional one. It's modern but minimalist, just the way he likes it. The view from the balcony faces the downtown area which allows the flat to get direct sunlight during the day. He loves it. 

“The building has a 24-hour water supply, electricity, and heating system. There is also a lift. The terrace is open for everyone to use. The only condition is that you keep it clean. There is also an additional laundromat and gym in the basement for your use. You also get strong network coverage in this area so the internet connection is good,” Narita tells him.

“It's perfect for me. Thank you so much for helping me find this apartment,” Akaashi thanks Narita.

“It was my pleasure, Akaashi-san. Here are the keys for your home and these are the keys for your dance studio down the road. I can come to show you around if you want,” Narita hands him two sets of keys. 

“That won’t be necessary,” he refuses the offer and bids him goodbye. 

He goes back downstairs with Narita to get his stuff from the car. As he is making his last trip, he receives a phone call from his cousin.

“Keiji, are you alright? Did you reach your new place?’” His cousin asks him, fretting over his older cousin. 

“Tobio, you need to stop worrying. I have already reached the apartment. I am just taking my stuff up now,” Akaashi tries to assure the younger boy.

“How can’t I worry about you? You are all alone in Osaka,” Tobio whines at him. 

Akaashi smiles at the concern his otherwise stoic cousin is showing for him. 

“Tobio, it's alright, I am going to be fine. Maybe you can visit me soon and see for yourself,” he insists. 

“Alright if you say so, then I will believe you. Kei and I will definitely visit you soon,” Tobio replies.

“I will be looking forward to it. I will call you back once I have settled down,” he replies. 

“I have to go, it's time for practice. Take care of yourself for me,” Tobio says.

“I know, I will take care of myself. I promise,” he ensures. 

“I love you, Keiji, see you soon. Bye,” Tobio says to him.

“Love you, too. Tell Kei I said hello to him. Bye,” he ends the call just as he arrives at his apartment. 

He is so focused on trying to unlock his door with one hand while holding on to the small box with another, that he doesn't notice footsteps thundering near him until someone bumps into him.

He tries to regain his footing without letting the box he is holding fall to the floor. 

"I am sorry," he hears someone yell out while still running down the hallway.

He looks back only to catch sight of a broad back thumping down the stairs. 

"Weird," he mutters. Who has the capacity to be so energetic at this time of day?

He decides to make himself a cup of coffee before he starts unpacking those numerous boxes. Before he can act on his decision, the doorbell rings. 

Akaashi frowns wondering who it could be. He isn’t expecting anyone until tomorrow. 

He opens the door to see two men who appear roughly his age. One has light grey hairs, average height and a slender build with hazel brown eyes and a mole under his left eye. He has a friendly gentle smile on his face. 

The other man in contrast is tall and has a large build. He has short raven hair and dark brown eyes. He has a reassuring aura around him that puts Akaashi at ease. He too is sporting a gentle smile. 

“Hello, you must be our new neighbour. My name is Sugawara Koushi and this is my fiancee Sawamura Daichi. You can call me Suga,” the shorter male introduces themselves.

“Call me Daichi. We live right across from you,” Sawamura says pointing at the door behind his back.

“Nice to meet you, I am Akaashi Keiji. Please come inside,” Akaashi invites them inside his home.

“Oh please, we don’t want to intrude. We just wanted to introduce ourselves to you,” Daichi says

“No, please, I insist. I was about to make coffee for myself. Actually, I don’t mind if you two would join me for a cup,” Akaashi insists. 

“If you are sure,” Suga says as they make their way inside the flat. 

They all settle down on the sofa with cups of hot coffee in their hands. 

“What do you do for a living Akaashi?” Daichi asks him.

“I am a dancer. I also do choreographies for shows and teach dance. My new studio is down the road,” he replies.

“I think I know the place. What dance forms do you teach?” Suga asks curiously.

“I basically can teach any Western dance forms and traditional Japanese ones as well,” he replies. 

“Can you teach Rumba?” Suga asks mischievously.

“I sure can teach Rumba,” he shrugs. 

“Then, do you think you can teach Daichi and me?” Suga asks him and then turns to his fiancee. “Daichi, we are doing the Rumba at our wedding,” he declares. 

“Our parents are going to be scandalized,” Daichi laughs at the declaration.

“That’s even better,” Suga shamelessly says, still expecting an answer.

“Fine, we can do the Rumba if Akaashi has no problem teaching us,” Daichi looks at Akaashi expectantly.

“I don’t have a problem teaching you guys. I love teaching people dances,” Akaashi agrees to teach them. 

“Let us know when you open your studio for classes. We are going to be the first ones to sign up for it,” Suga nods, giving him a gentle smile. 

It warms his heart thinking that he already has his first students at his new place. 

“I will definitely make sure to do that,” he assures the pair who looks satisfied with his agreement. 

“What do you do Suga-san, Sawamura-san?” he asks curiously. 

“Both Daichi and I work at the bakery down the street. I am the head savoury chef there and he is the manager, ” Suga tells him.

Akaashi takes a moment and he thinks he saw said bakery on his way here.

“That's great. I will make sure to drop by the bakery some time,” he says. 

“Why don’t you join us for dinner tonight Akaashi?” Sugawara suggests.

“I don’t want to intrude on anything,” Akaashi tries to decline.

“No, really, you should join us. We know how tiring unpacking can be. A new homemade meal that you didn’t cook is just the thing you need after the hard work. I bet you are planning on ordering take-out anyways.

“You won’t be bothering us in any way. We usually have dinner with Bokuto on Fridays. We would love it if you join us on these dinners from now on,”

“Bokuto?” Akaashi asks with uncertainty. 

“He is my boss. In fact, he lives to your left,” Sugawara tells him.

Akaashi thinks back to the guy who bumped into him while he was trying to open his door. He wonders if that guy and Bokuto are the same person.

“If you are sure I won’t be getting into your way then I would love to join you guys for dinner,” Akaashi agrees. 

“We should leave now. We have already taken much of your time. If you need help with unpacking, let us know. We are happy to help,” Daichi says.

“Thank you for the offer but I will manage,” Akaashi reassures him. 

After he bids goodbye to Suga and Daichi, Akaashi decides it's best that he gets started on unpacking now rather than later if he wants to make it to the dinner on time.

He slowly starts arranging stuff by his immediate requirement. The clothes go into the closet, the kitchenware into the kitchen cabinets. He gets the easy stuff out of his way before he starts decorating in the living room. 

He gets half of it done before he gets hit with a wall. He has brought Kuroo’s chemistry books with him by mistake. Just looking at these books brings back unwanted memories. 

_ The bookshelf is messy again and as he tries to arrange them in order, he sees that half of the books aren’t even his.  _

_ “Tetsu, your books are overtaking my bookshelves again,” he tells his boyfriend who is busy with his homework.  _

_ “Sorry, Keiji. I will take them back with me to my place,” Kuroo apologizes without looking up from his laptop.  _

_ He tilts his head a little and stares at the boy in front of him who has been glued to the laptop’s screen since the morning.  _

_ “You say that now but it won’t be long before you start leaving them here again,” he starts walking towards the other.  _

_ He gently takes the laptop away, saves the progress and turns it off. Kuroo tries to take it back but Akaashi keeps swatting his hand away.  _

_ “You have been working all day. Take a break before you get back into the work,” he firmly tells his boyfriend before settling down on his lap.  _

_ Kuroo lets out a sigh but wraps his arms around him anyways. “What would I do without you?” he questions.  _

_ “You would be lost without me,” he teases him, running his hand all over Kuroo’s hair. _

_ He loves these soft moments with the older boy. He wishes that he can keep having them with him for the rest of their lives.  _

_ Suddenly, he remembers something that gives him an idea of how he can have that forever with his wonderful boyfriend.  _

_ “Tetsu, your lease is about to be over soon, isn’t it?” he asks. _

_ “Yes, why?” Kuroo replies, kissing him on his neck.  _

_ “Move in with me,” he says.  _

_ “What?” Kuroo questions, pulling back a little to see his face.  _

_ “Move in with me here. You keep leaving your stuff here all the time anyway. It will be better if you move here. I would love to have you here all the time instead of a few hours every day,” he confesses, feeling a little shy. He still has trouble opening up to him.  _

_ “If that’s what you want, then sure, I will move in with you. I love staying with you, too,” Kuroo agrees to the proposal.  _

_ Akaashi pulls Kuroo into a deep kiss. The latter hungrily kisses him back, both happy with the turn of events.  _

_ “If you aren’t going to let me study then you better make it up to me,” Kuroo says, his eyes full of lust when they come up for air.  _

_ “I would love nothing more than that,” he agrees and goes back to kissing him.  _

_ Later that night Kuroo is back to working on his assignment while Akaashi is laying beside him head on his thigh reading his own book.  _

_ “Keiji?” Kuroo says. Akaashi hmms in response.  _

_ “Does it mean I don’t have to take my books back home?” Kuroo asks, faking seriousness. _

_ Akaashi lets out a giggle before laughing freely, hitting Kuroo on his legs with his books. Kuroo also joins in his giggling, pulling him up and cuddling the hell out of him. _

He breaks down sobbing, thinking about the day he asked Kuroo to move in with him. Only if he knew that it would be the worst decision he has ever taken in their relationship, he wouldn’t have put forth the idea at all. 

Moving in together had changed the things between them to an extreme extent. During the first two years, they had been happy living together before everything changed for the worse. After fighting and arguing for months, they had finally split when Kuroo announced he was moving to London for work, leaving him behind. 

He thought that if he moved out of the flat they once called home, he could escape the memories of a relationship that had always been a point of contention for him. How naive he had been.

Memories don't vanish just because he moved out of the place they were made in. They stay in the unconscious and attack you when you least expect it. 

No matter how much he would like to deny it, he had once been happily in love with Kuroo. It was only during the last few years of them being together that they started having problems. 

Here he is now, a year and a half after their break up, still crying over it. He is so hung up over the break up that it still hurts. Where is his closure? 

The whole point of making the move is to ensure that he moves on from Kuroo. Then why is he still thinking about the man who broke his heart, stomped on it and left? 


	2. Making New Friends

Somehow, Akaashi manages to gain control of himself just in time for him to shower, buy a bottle of wine, and arrive on time for dinner at his neighbours' home. He nervously rings the doorbell to number 506, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt.

It is the first time that Akaashi is going to be socializing with someone in a while. Ever since his break up with Kuroo, he has only ever hung out with family. They are part of the same friend circle. It makes it difficult for Akaashi to seek out his friends. He did not want to answer their questions about his break up with Kuroo. It is still a sore subject for him.

He does not want to admit it, but it has been a lonely year and a half for him. The only saving grace for him was his cousin, Kageyama Tobio, and his cousin’s boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei. Outside of them, he did not have any social interaction until this morning. 

He has come to Osaka to begin a new life. He wants to start afresh and make new friends, which is why he needs tonight to go well for him. He is going to be living right next to these people for at least a few years. He doesn’t want it to be awkward for them. 

He can feel himself getting nervous with each passing second. He thinks he isn’t ready for this yet, even though he may have been open to interacting with them earlier. He has been looking forward to it, but now after his meltdown earlier, he isn’t so sure about being here. Maybe coming here was a mistake. 

Before he could act on his nerve and bolt back to the apartment, the door opens and he finds Suga standing at the door.

“Ah, Akaashi you made it. I thought I would have to drag you here for dinner,” Suga tells him.

Akaashi doesn’t know how to react to that. His heart does however warm-up at the thought that they really want to have him here with them tonight. 

“You were right. Unpacking is tiring. A hot homemade meal is exactly what I need now. There is no way I wasn't coming tonight,” Akaashi tells him. 

It seems like it was the right thing to say because now Suga is actually beaming at him with a bright smile. It makes Akaashi return the smile just as easily. He can feel his nervousness diminishing with that smile. He made the right choice to come after all. 

“Then you arrived just on time. Dinner is almost done. Would you like anything to drink?“ Suga says as he leads Akaashi inside. 

“I’d rather wait until we start eating if that’s alright,” he answers, taking in his surroundings. 

The flat is identical to his, just flipped around. The walls are painted in a warm combination of yellow and white. The furniture is in complementary colours, making the atmosphere cozy.

“It’s quite cosy in here,” Akaashi comments. 

“That’s exactly the vibe Koushi was going for while decorating this place,” Daichi replies as they reach the kitchen area. “Hey, Akaashi,” he greets him. He is busy stirring the pot in front of him. 

“Hello, Daichi-san. I thought Suga-san would be the one doing the cooking,” Akaashi says as he takes a seat at the island with Suga watching Daichi cook what looks like ramen to him. 

“I might be the head chef at the bakery, but Daichi here is the cook in this house,” Suga explains. 

“I only cook because Koushi here gets tired from cooking all week long at the bakery. It's the least I can do to help him around the house,” Daichi tells him. 

Suga leans closer to Akaashi and whispers “He also does the dishes every time. I think that’s sexy.” Suga winks at Akaashi. 

Akaashi follows Suga’s eyes; he is busy gazing at his fiancee before understanding dawns on him. He thinks he knows why Suga would find that sexy if the way the latter’s eyes follow Daichi-san’s biceps flexing is any indication. 

“Would you mind setting up the table, Koushi? The dinner is ready,” Daichi asks.

“Sure,” Suga responds as he gets up to get the plates for dinner. Akaashi gets up to help as well. “Please, let me help you,” he requests. 

Suga takes one look at his determined face and shakes his head. “You won’t give up until I let you help, will you?” he asks as he hands him the plates to take to the table.

Akaashi lets out a small laugh but does as he is asked. Suga joins him with the rest of the cutlery.

“Bokuto is running late. He should have been here twenty minutes before with the dessert,” Suga says as they set the table together. 

“I bet he is still back at the bakery working on his new recipes,” Daichi says from his spot next to the stove. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” a loud voice comes from the entrance of the flat, interrupting the conversation.

“Speak of the devil,” Suga mutters as he goes to greet Bokuto.

Akaashi is curious to know about this person that the couple keeps mentioning. He justifies his curiosity by the logic of them being neighbours who are going to be living next to each other. He wonders what kind of man he is like when the man in question comes into his view. 

The newcomer has big round golden eyes that look like they can stare right into your soul. His hair is dual-toned with grey and black streaks and is styled in spikes, making him look like a great-horned owl. He has wide broad shoulders that look like they can carry the whole world on them. The man has a strong muscular build. He clearly takes his workout routine seriously. 

Akaashi has never seen such a gorgeous man before. He averts his eyes once he realizes that he has been staring. He glances back at the man to see he is staring just as keenly at him. It makes him blush a little. He is embarrassed about getting caught staring at the man himself. 

“Who is your other guest, Suga?” he asks, finally looking away from Akaashi to Suga.

“Let me introduce you guys. Bokuto, this is Akaashi. He just moved in today to the flat next to you. Akaashi, this is Bokuto. The boss I told you about earlier. He is our neighbour, too,” Suga introduces the two of them. 

They are now standing in front of each other. “Hey, Akaashi. Nice to meet you, I live in 611. I think I bumped into you this morning. I am sorry about that,” Bokuto offers a hand to him. 

“Nice to meet you too, Bokuto-san. It's okay, that accident is already forgotten, ” Akaashi shakes his hands. He is mesmerised by the golden eyes of Bokuto. It's like looking directly into the sun that warms up their surroundings.

“Dinner is served,” Daichi announces breaking their eye contact. He reverts his eyes wondering why he is so taken in by Bokuto. He doesn’t even know the guy.

“So, Akaashi, where are you from? You don’t seem to have a Kansai dialect, which means you aren’t from Osaka,” Suga asks once they have started eating food. 

“You are correct. I lived in Tokyo for all my life before coming here,” Akaashi replies. 

“No way!” Bokuto exclaims, excitedly. “I am originally from Tokyo, too. I have been living in Osaka for the past five years though,” he explains. 

“Where did you live?” he asks curiously. 

“My family home is in the Hibiya area. My parents still live there. You?” Bokuto replies. 

“My family lives in the Ginza area, but I was living near Waseda for the past few years. I had moved there for college,” he tells him.

“I almost went to Waseda too before deciding to join Osaka school of culinary arts. I have been living here ever since then,” Bokuto replies, his voice nonchalant as if he is trying to hide something. 

Suga seems to have sensed the mood too because he changes the subject. “What made you go into dance?” 

“Dance has always been my passion. It's the only thing I know how to do well ever since I could walk properly,” he replies to him. 

“That’s exactly how I feel about cooking. I have always loved watching my grandma and my mum cook when I was young. Soon they started letting me help cook and I never looked back since then,” Suga tells him.

“I have a similar story. My grandma was an amazing baker. I used to help her a lot which got me into baking,” Bokuto says. 

“What’s your passion Daichi-san?” he turns to the raven head. 

“Volleyball used to be my passion growing up. I played wing spiker back in school. I still get together with guys from school and play with them whenever we visit home in Miyagi,” Daichi replies. 

“Must be nice still being close to friends back from school,” Akaashi comments, thinking back to how he has lost contact with whatever friends he had made back in middle school. High school was lonely for him. 

“Yeah. Those guys are like my younger siblings now. They are the ones responsible for Koushi and me being together now,” Daichi replies.

“A few of them went pro, too. I don’t know if you have heard about them but they play for Black Jackals and Schweiden Adlers now. They are also on the Olympics team,” Suga says.

Immediately a light bulb turns on in Akaashi’s head. Black Jackals, Schweiden Alders, Miyagi, Sawamura Daichi, it all clicks to him now. He can’t believe this. 

“Are your juniors Kageyama Tobio and Tsukishima Kei by any chance? What is the name of the third one? Ha, Hinata Shouyou?” he questions them. 

They are staring back at him. ”Yes, Do you know them?” Daichi asks.

“Tobio is my cousin, and as you probably know Kei is dating him, so I know them quite well. Tobio talks about Hinata sometimes too. He talks about you too, Daichi-san. They really look up to you,” he tells Daichi who beams at him.

“I am quite fond of them too,” he tells him.

“What brings you to Osaka, Akaashi?” Bokoto asks him then.

Akaashi focuses his attention on him who is looking back at him expectedly. “I am here to chase my dreams,” he answers cryptically. He is telling him only half of the truth. He is not going to mention the real reason he is in Osaka is to move on from Kuroo.

“That makes sense, Osaka can fulfil any dreams,” Bokuto nods his head knowingly like he knows something that Akaashi doesn’t know. 

“Is that why you moved to Osaka as well, Bokuto-san?” he asks. 

“Maybe,” Bokuto laughs a little but doesn’t offer more information. 

The conversation takes on a lighter turn after that and they spend a nice evening chatting with each other. By the time the night ends, Akaashi has forgotten about everything else including Kuroo.

The next day Akaashi is out shopping for groceries when he sees a familiar face in the supermarket. Before he can decide what to do, the decision is made for him when Bokuto looks at him and waves. Deciding it is best to not ignore the man, he waves back. 

Bokuto joins him when he reaches the end of the aisle. He looks down at the shopping cart that Bokuto is pushing to see it full of sugar bags.

“Isn’t that too much sugar for your consumption, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi questions, looking appalled at the sight of so many sugar bags. 

“Oh, this? It's for the bakery. I am buying the weekly groceries for it,” Bokuto explains. 

“That makes sense,” he replies suddenly, feeling guilty about judging him unintentionally.

“If you are buying everything for the bakery then when do you buy your own groceries?” he then asks curiously.

“I don’t usually cook at home. We literally spend the whole day, six days a week at the bakery so we tend to eat all our meals together there. Except on Friday, which is an off day. Even then I am usually at the bakery trying new things so I eat whatever I make and eat dinner with Daichi and Suga at night,” Bokuto explains.

Akaashi can see that Bokuto is passionate about baking the same way he is about dancing. Otherwise, why would he spend all his time baking desserts? It’s something Akaashi finds himself relating to because he is like that, too. He can dance all day long, seven days a week.

“Tell me something about you Akaashi,” Bokuto says as they continue shopping together. “We didn’t get the chance to talk much yesterday. Suga was hogging you all night,” Bokuto whines a little. 

“What do you want to know about, Bokuto-san?” he asks. He doesn’t know what to tell Bokuto about himself. He can’t even understand why Bokuto is whining. Does he want to be his friend? It’s a very confusing situation for him.

“Let’s play twenty questions,” Bokuto suggests, brightly.

“Twenty questions?” he asks, skeptically.

“We will ask each other twenty questions, and we have to answer it truthfully. It can be anything from our favourite stuff to other things,” Bokuto explains.

“Can we ask each other ten questions instead? You can have five and I can ask five,” he asks,

“Sure. I will go first. What’s your age? I am 24 years old,” Bokuto starts the game. 

“I am 23 years old. When is your birthday Bokuto-san? Mine is 5th December” he takes his turn. He figures he can start with the basics.

So the game begins between the two as they continue shopping together.

“20th September. What’s your favourite dish? I like Yakiniku,” Bokuto grabs several tetra packs of milk, cream and butter.

“Nanohana with karashi mustard dressing. I also like onigiri. What’s your favourite colour? Mine is black,” Akaashi takes one of each.

“Blue. What’s your favourite sport? Mine is volleyball. I played in school too,” Bokuto grabs flour for them both. 

“I like Volleyball, too. I used to help Tobio practice whenever we would visit each other. What’s your favourite movie genre? I prefer horror movies,” Akaashi grabs mirin, soya sauce and vinegar for them. 

“I prefer rom-com and animated movies. It helps me bond with my sisters and nieces. Do you have any siblings or other cousins? I have two older sisters and one cousin my age. All of us have the same hair colours, ” Bokuto takes several bags of different fruits and vegetables. 

“It’s just Tobio and me in the family. What’s your favourite holiday destination? I would like to visit Paris someday,” Akaashi takes his own pick of fruits and vegetables. 

“I would love to go to Greece someday. What subject did you major in in college? You already know I went to culinary school,” Bokuto gets matcha tea and a few other flavours. 

“I majored in dance obviously. Last question chocolate or vanilla? I prefer chocolate,” Akaashi grabs cup noodles for himself. 

“Chocolate of course,” Bokuto smiles at him. 

“See, Akaashi we are best friends now,” Bokuto beams at him later when they are done with the shopping and are standing in the parking lot.

“We are?” he questions. He isn’t sure how they can be best friends already. 

“We know the basics about each other now. We can get to know each other one day at a time. I am claiming the best friend spot now before Suga does,” Bokuto tells him, smiling his signature grin. 

He can’t believe what he is hearing. On one hand, he is baffled by it, and on the other, it makes him happy that he is making a new friend who is so eager to be his friend. 

“Do you want to see my bakery, Akaashi? I will even give you a free sample of my desserts,” Bokuto asks, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“I am sorry, Bokuto-san, but I am busy today. I still need to unpack some more and I have a few meetings, too.” Akaashi is regretful about not taking the offer.

“How about tomorrow? Are you busy tomorrow as well?” Bokuto is not disappointed.

“No, I am free tomorrow,” he confirms.

“Then it's decided. Have brunch at our bakery tomorrow. You won’t regret it,” Bokuto says.

“Okay, I will come to visit the bakery tomorrow,” Akaashi agrees. He sees no harm in it. He loves trying out new food. It's a win-win situation for him. 

“I need to take the stuff back to the bakery. I will see you tomorrow, Akaashi,” Bokuto tells him. 

“See you tomorrow, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi is already looking forward to visiting the bakery the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has a wonderful night at the Daisuga's and an eventful grocery trip. Bokuto and Akaashi are now friends. What is going to happen next with them?
> 
> Next time- Bakery visits and dance auditions
> 
> See you next Thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi has moved to a new place, made friends and is still hurting from his past. He has a long journey ahead of him. 
> 
> Is Bokuto the person who bumped into Akaashi? Who knows.
> 
> Do leave comments and suggestions. If you like my work leave a kudo. 
> 
> Next time- dinner at Daisuga and a chance meeting
> 
> Follow me on twitter for updates and my thoughts about the story.Its also where I ramble about haikyuu and everything else. [PariSnitchRaina](https://twitter.com/PariSnitchRaina)


End file.
